The Light in the darkness
by Najouafan
Summary: He saw her leave and wondered if he will ever see her again. Did he lose her forever or do miracles still exist? Will he find his light in the darkness?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters all rights belong to Square Enix. I only own this story.

**So that's it for my first fanfic, hurray. I'm not english so if there are mistakes I apologize but anyways is not that bad is it? So about the story, it takes place after Advent Children, so if you haven't seen it go and and watch it, it's pretty awesome. I've decided to do the story in parts so enjoy and review if you like.**

**Part 1**

He's there. Again. Sleeping silently on a flower bed in a church in Sector 5, Midgar. There was no sound around, not even the sound of birds chirping. 'He' was Cloud, Ex-Soldier and Hero, even though he didn't give much thought about the title 'Hero'. He just did what he felt right to do and the person who really saved the world was _'she'_. He still dreams about her and sometimes remembers many memories of their travels. Nobody really forgot her. They all think about her now and then but Cloud thought of her every day. He always came here when he felt lost or when he felt that something was missing, no, not something but someone. He got lucky this time, the children that care about the flowers every day since she left weren't there so he got his little space to sleep. Falling asleep with this flower perfume and thinking of her and how she smelled like these flowers was the best thing life could offer to him now, that's what he thought after…

"Hey, you're here again", called suddenly a soft voice. As soon as he heard this he quickly sat up in a meditation pose and his lips formed into a large smile.

"Aerith!" upon hearing her name being literally shouted, Aerith giggled.

"You don't need to shout, I can still hear as good as before you know", she said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry", he apologized while scratching his head.

This was the best thing that happened to him since the day of the fight to save the world finished. It was some kind of a secret that Cloud kept to himself. The first time she appeared in front of him was a few weeks after he saw her disappearing in a bright light with Zack. He went to the church and the next thing he knew, she appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. At first he thought that she was an illusion he created but after a while he didn't care if it was or not an illusion, after all, what really mattered was the fact that he could see her again.

She kept saying that she was real but different. She was indeed different. She couldn't touch or feel things anymore and she could fly all over the place if she wanted to. Even when one day a cat appeared at the church when they were talking and Aerith tried to stroke it. The cat didn't feel afraid and he was looking right in her eyes. There, Cloud knew she was not imaginary but he felt sad about the fact that Aerith couldn't stroke the cat. It looked like she really wanted to. People would call her a "ghost". For Cloud she wasn't a ghost, he thought of her as a "miracle".

"Are you okay? You didn't fight with Tifa did you?" she frowned.

"No, why should I even fight with her? People always tend to ask that and I don't know why." Wrong. He knew exactly why.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to say anything that would upset you." Her sight lowered to the floor; Cloud could tell she was feeling guilty for having asked the question that angers him the most.

"Aerith, you don't have to apologize. I could never be angry with you. Today I came here because I needed to see you. I feel fine, really." Cloud gave her a soft smile and she became all cheery again. One thing was clear, Cloud never smiled to anyone but Aerith wasn't just anyone, she was special and the smiles he gives are all for her and just for her. They talked all day long until it became dawn.

"Well, I think it's time to go." Aerith turned around ready to make her leave to the light but Cloud stopped her.

"Aerith! Next time you have to come back again."

"Funny. Every time you say that I remember how I used to ask Zack if we would see each other again."Yeah…but he never came right? You told me that story one time and that's why I'll always say to you to come back. I would be really sad if I was waiting here for you and you would never come." Aerith suddenly widened her eyes. She thought about that rainy day and the pain she felt that something wasn't right. She cried for weeks when she knew that Zack wouldn't come back. Aside from that, she felt happy about these words.

"Cloud, don't worry. I'll come back, like always right?"

"I hope so" Cloud smiled in return and Aerith turned back to the light. It felt like it was waiting for her. Cloud always wondered where the light would lead to but every time he asked Aerith about it she answered with a "that's a secret". Well it could be heaven or some other place like that but it couldn't possibly be hell that was for sure.

"I guess I'll never know 'till I die." He quickly stood up and shook his head. "Hey, why am I thinking about dying already? Suddenly he realized that he was stepping on a flower. Slowly he lifted his right boot to pick it. Even though he was sitting on it this whole time, the flower still looked perfectly fine. "She was right, these flowers are pretty tough."

As he was about to leave the church he gave a last glance to the flower bed and thought a last time about his "miracle" before going home.

His home or "the secret basis" how Barret liked to call it was at Tifa's bar or should we say was right above it? Well believe it or not, Barret worked hard to add two new floors to the bar. His idea? Well he wanted to live with everyone that participated on their journey to live like a family. At first everyone accepted it but soon after they started to grew apart from each other and eventually left to pursue their own lives.

Now there was only Cloud, Barret, Tifa and Marlene who were still living there. Oh, but sometimes Cid would stop by and sleep there every time he fought with Shera or was completely drunk and couldn't go home. Actually he could go home but Cloud wouldn't accept to drive him back with his motorbike, no one knows why and Cloud won't say it but when Cid gets drunk he takes Cloud for a Chocobo. There was a story about Cid totally drunk riding on top of Cloud and since then Cloud avoids Cid when he sees him drinking at the bar by locking himself in his room. And did you know? Cid actually married Shera.

Cloud entered the bar and the first thing that popped into his head was he lying down in his bed and rest. He wasn't sleepy but really exhausted even though he didn't do a thing. It was probably because he lost all his energy when he was talking to Aerith. A small smile started to form at the minute he thought of her. But the thought broke as soon as he heard a voice calling him. He turned around and saw his childhood friend: Tifa.

"Tifa?" She crossed her arms to her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Are you already going to sleep? I haven't seen you all day."

"Sorry Tifa, some work came up and I had to go" Lie. Yes, he lied. He didn't like to but he had to in order to keep his secret, which he wanted to keep to himself.

"Hmmm… I'll forgive you this time but just if you go on a date with me." Tifa laughed while Cloud frowned. She suddenly noticed that look on his face. "Oh come on! Cloud, I was joking." His shoulders relaxed and he sighed slowly. "Oh, before I forget, I just wanted to tell that Barret has been looking for you, he's in the ca- no in the "secret basis"." "He still doesn't like to call it a cave does he?" The two of them laughed and Tifa barely got surprised by the sudden laugh that Cloud gave out. He almost or never laughed like that. _Well, it must be one of those "special days" when he comes home all happy_, she thought.

"So anything else before I go to Barret?" Cloud was waiting by the stairs that led downstairs; the pinball machine that was used to go there was broken because of a "drunk guy" that thought the machine would attack him. This drunken guy was Cid (like always).

"Nope, nothing. Go ahead." She smiled at him and watched as he went downstairs. She was looking at a man whom she loved more than anything but he would never feel more than friendship for her. She knew that all along but she still continues loving him. Loving him is what gives her a meaning to live. She just needed him to be beside her even if he would never touch her for the rest of her life. A single tear flow down her cheek. _Still_, she thought, _I can't continue hiding my feelings forever, even if I know what the outcome will be but I have to._

The moment Cloud stepped in the "secret basis"; Barret gave out a loud shout. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YA DOIN'? I WAS LOOKIN' FOR YA EVERWHERE!" The shout was so loud that Cloud nearly went deaf for a second. "Just stop to complain like a **girlfriend** and tell me what you want." Upon hearing the word "girlfriend" Barret was about to snap out but he got a better idea.

"Heh, Tifa wouldn't like to hear you calling me "girlfriend" ". He gave out a little smirk while he was pronouncing the word "girlfriend". Now it was Cloud's turn to be angry. "Why is everybody saying that? Tifa will not be happy, Tifa wouldn't like that, Tifa will be sad, Tifa this and Tifa that. I've had enough. She isn't my girlfriend and I can't do anything about her being sad or happy. It isn't my fault if she feels any of this and I don't like to hear these things. She's just a friend and if you have any more comments like these than keep it to yourself." Cloud turned his back to Barret and crossed his arms. He had to tell the truth even if it would seem mean. He cared about Tifa but as a friend and that's all.

Barret looked confused and looked down to his boots. "So, ya still like her right? It's too bad she's gon' so soon, we had so many things planned." Cloud turned to face Barret but he saw that he had a sad look on his face. Cloud knew that he liked her, everyone liked her. She was a person that would be impossible to be hated, she was like an Angel. Now she was Cloud's little miracle. There were times where he really wanted to tell everything to everyone but then she wouldn't be **HIS** miracle. She would be everyone's miracle and he never liked that idea. It was kind of selfish but that's just how far his feelings went.

"Ya know, if she was still here, I know exactly what I'll do. I would invite her to come live here with us and she would be just like Marlene's sister." A small smile escaped on Cloud's lips. "Yeah, she would do a great job."

"So talkin' about that, are ya still goin' to the meetin' on Saturday? It's the day she …" The meeting. Every year, on the day Aerith was killed, the entire group that fought against Sephiroth, went to the place of her funeral and prayed. No one had ever forgotten to come. That just showed how much they missed her and still thought about her.

"I always come right?" Barret nodded. "Good, you better go now, I feel like you're goin' to fall asleep any moment." He was right. Now he was more tired than before. He said goodbye to Barret and went upstairs to his room. He locked the door behind him and got ready to go to bed.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

His room was small but comfortable, a little bed beside the right dark wall, beside it was a nightstand with a horrific orange lamp; Cloud always hated Barret's decoration style; a huge closet that occupied half of the space in his room beside the left wall, it contained mostly his swords and other battle things, and finally the thing he liked the most: The window. Despite his room being small the window was rather large. Facing the window there was a dark armchair; Cloud would always sit on the chair and look out of the window but just on specific days: when it was raining. It remembered him of certain memories he held dear.

Even though Cloud was tired, he wasn't sleepy at all. He turned and tossed himself about ten times. He stood up and went to the chair. Tonight was a full moon and it was… raining. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the sound of the rain drops falling. It just felt like a melody. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked down to his right arm. The rose ribbon was still attached to his wrist. When he assured himself that the ribbon was still there he relaxed into the chair and put his left hand on it.

He remembered the day Aerith gave it to him. It was their 3rd meeting. He counted every meeting since then, starting on their first one. He asked about the ribbon and she told him that Zack had bought it for her. That time he felt jealous and disappointed. Why didn't **he** gave her something back then, she could have worn it and Cloud would feel happy seeing how she wore something that he bought her. Aerith noticed disappointment look on his face and let the ribbon fly to him. She gave it to him saying that if he had the ribbon always with him, he could feel her presence where ever he might be.

Since then he didn't even once take it off, he would be too scared to lose it. There was something else that was bothering him. The gap of time between the meetings was getting longer as time went by. First, they would meet every two days, then every three days and so on. Now they would meet one time or another and Cloud immediately knew that something was wrong. Why were they meeting so rarely now? Was there any meaning? Cloud never had the courage to ask Aerith about it, he was too scared she would say that one day they won't be able to see each other. But, what could he do? As he began thinking intensively about a solution, he quickly fell asleep on his chair, embraced by a flower perfume, coming from his everyday clothes, which filled the air gracefully. It's just like she was here.

Days passed and Cloud was staring out the window. Today is the day. The day of the meeting. It was still early morning and the streets were filled with a thin layer of fog. These past few days had been difficult for Cloud. He was still happy about being able to see Aerith but his mind was overwhelmed with all the thinking he had been doing. He's been thinking for so long and he still didn't know what he could do to keep meeting with Aerith. What if she says that today's the last day that they would meet? What would he do or what could he do to prevent it?

After a long thinking he went downstairs to have breakfast at the bar. Yes, the bar wasn't just an ordinary bar anymore it was more like a snack-bar. Again, one of Barret's new ideas but no one ever rejected the idea because it became a great success. So, why not? Cloud sat at a table near the window. As he was ready to look at today's menu a familiar shadow of a woman appeared on the table. He looked up and saw Tifa.

"Can I sit with you? I have something I need to tell you." Cloud began opening his mouth to answer but he stopped when he realized she was already going to sit without waiting for him to respond.

"Sorry, you're breakfast has to wait, It's important." "So, what do you need? Cloud asked still staring at the menu. Today's special was pancakes with strawberry syrup. Just thinking about it made him want to drool.

"Cloud, I'm serious. Can you please put that menu down?" Cloud saw that Tifa's face became serious and put down the menu.

"I'm listening, go on." "I've been thinking." "Me too, so what?" "Well, I bet you haven't been thinking the same thing as me" Cloud sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere. What was so important that he had to skip breakfast?

"Tifa get to the point, I need to go somewhere after this" "Can you at least spend just a few minutes with me?" Cloud nearly jumped of his seat. Tifa practically shouted and now the whole place was looking at them. She bowed and excused herself after sitting back again.

"Sorry, it just skipped" "No, I'm sorry, today's just not my day, now what do you want to tell me? "

"I love you."

Cloud widened his half-asleep eyes as he heard the three words he never wanted to hear from Tifa. At first he thought about it as a joke but he knew all too well that it wasn't. In fact he always knew that Tifa was in love with him, he ignored it and tried to pretend he didn't know because it was the way to spare unnecessary problems. The first time he realized about it? Well her eyes were always looking for him; her words became softer when she talked with him, the moves she made when walking that tries to seduce him and the last thing the promise. A hero to save her? A fairytale, his mother used to tell him about heroes who save princesses from danger and so on. She has always wanted a girl.

The problem is: Tifa wasn't Cloud's princess nor was he a hero. He couldn't save her so he didn't and would never deserve this title. There were times where he asked himself if it wasn't easier to love Tifa instead of pursuing a person he couldn't touch anymore. But he always shook his head and continued in pursuing her, that person, because…

"You know, I thought that maybe you haven't realized-". "I always knew." "So why? Why didn't you say anything until now? You could have rejected me or I don't know but you could of have said something." "I never wanted to hear it from you. You are like a sister to me, someone I need to protect and have by my side when I'm feeling down but that's it. You are an important person for me even if I don't show it but you're not the person I love or will ever love."

Cloud expected Tifa to start crying but she didn't. She was…smiling. Well she's always been proud of herself. "Hmm, I know. Somewhere deep down I knew you would answer this but I just needed to tell you. I had to get it off my chest and now I feel better knowing that I'm still an important person to you. Thank you."

She ran off leaving a speechless Cloud behind. She's strong. Even though she knew that he would reject her she still told him. Even though she knows that he will never love her, she still told him. Cloud realized now. If you don't tell your feelings to the person you love, someday they'll be gone without even knowing you loved them. That would be such a waste. So what if they reject you? So what if they will never love you? So what, if they will never ever become the person you want them to be? At least you told them how you felt and you would never regret it.

Suddenly Cloud felt that he had to do something important. Something that was about to change his life completely. He ran outside the bar with just one idea in mind. He was going to see _her_ and tell her what he's has been holding on for such a long time.

You could see a woman standing on a dark corner wearing a smile and looking at the man she loved, running out the bar. A little girl with brown hair was watching this woman. She saw how this woman tried to be strong when she was actually falling apart. This woman built a huge wall around her heart once upon a time. She built it because she didn't want to be hurt. Now it fell all into the ground, waiting to be build again. A single tear flow down her right cheek but she kept smiling. The little girl was sobbing silently for the woman. She knew too that this would happen one time or another.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

There she was. Beautiful, gentle, gracious… an angel. She was looking at the flowers, wearing that perfect smile he adored. He could look at her for hours without looking away even for one second. Suddenly she turned her head to the church's entrance and Cloud immediately stopped to stare at her.

"You know, I don't have a problem about you staring at me but could I ask why you're doing so?" Aerith giggled.

"Sorry, that's a secret." "Oh now you're keeping secrets?" She teased him by giving him a false angry expression on her face. Suddenly Cloud's eyes locked onto a single flower on the flower bed.

"Hey Aerith, do you want to know my secret?" He said without looking away from the flower. "Yes!" Aerith's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Do you see that flower over there?" He pointed to the flower with a nod from his head. "What flower? There are so many." "I'm talking about that flower that's all alone in the corner over there. There are flowers that are surrounded by other flowers but that flower is all alone. Do you see it?" "Now that you mention it, yes I see it. Kind of sad that it's all alone. But what's that got to do about your secret?"

"Well, I was like that flower long ago. I was alone. I didn't have a family anymore nor did I have any friends. Sure, I met Tifa and Barret but even so I still felt like I was all alone. That was until I met you."

"But I didn't do anything that could have made you feel less alone, anyone could have done it right?" "Aerith, only you were able to do it. Didn't you see? You were the only person I was looking at. This whole time you were the only person with whom I could talk about all my secrets, laugh about weird things and silently look at these flowers, admiring them, without saying a word."

"That touches me. I'm glad I could do these for you." Aerith smiled. Cloud sighed. Is she avoiding the actual subject or doesn't she really know what he's referring to?

"Aerith, do really want to avoid it that much?" Cloud could see that Aerith's eyes turned sad. Honestly, he was afraid of what would come out of her next. The pressure was so hard on his chest that he decided to talk in.

"I love you." Aerith took a step behind; she got surprised by the sudden statement. "Look, you can't change it, I always loved you and probably I always will, whatever you might say next, I'll be okay with any answer. I-."As he was about to start a new sentence, Aerith started talking.

"Stop." Cloud looked up to her and saw that she turned her back to him. She always turned her back when she felt scared. That was what he was most afraid of. He was afraid of her getting angry and that she would say that she didn't want to see him again.

"What about Tifa? What about Zack? What about me?" At first Cloud got confused but when Aerith turned around he realized she was looking confused too.

"Tifa knows that I don't love her and Zack… Does this mean you and him…?"

"No, we never got the feeling back we had when we were together but that's not the point. What I want to say is… Look at me. Look closely. What can you see? I'm not a human anymore; I'm just a spirit wandering around." Tears started to form in Aerith's eyes.

Was this what she was feeling all along? That she was only a mere spirit left in this world?

"No, you maybe think of yourself that way but for me you are more human than spirit. And even if you are like that now, it won't change the fact that I still love you."

A long silence followed. This silence hurt Cloud's heart even more by every second that passed. He was finally able to tell her how he felt and now the thought of regret was making its way in his head. He shook the thoughts away and looked at Aerith who was still standing there with thoughtful eyes. What would she answer or would she even give an answer to his confession? Even though she was standing not too far from him it seemed like she was miles away and the silence didn't help either.

Aerith's sudden movement awakened him from his thoughts. She was turning her back against him again and she crossed her hands behind her back. "I think it's time for me to go and you too. I don't want anyone to worry about you." Aerith smiled.

Cloud frowned. The smile she gave hurt more than the words she said. Wasn't she going to give him an answer? He would be okay if he got rejected but answerless? He felt angry.

She realized this and quickly continued before Cloud could speak. "You know I was actually planning to come here and talk normally about trivial things like we always do and then leave and never come back. I think that you already knew that this was the last time I would come.

It's like you have a superpower that allows you to see when people leave." She chuckled while she said the last sentence.

She was so carefree and innocent that it made Cloud forget that he once got angry. "And are you planning to do so? Were you really serious about leaving me here and never coming back?"

"Yes and I still think that's the best we can do. I'm sorry."She turned and started to leave.

Suddenly all of Cloud's memories about her started to flow like a cascade in his mind. Her smiles, her laughs, her pouting face, her angry face, her loving gaze, everything. He loved her and now she was leaving? Could he really let it happen? He rose up and without thinking quickly grabbed her arm.

There was a long silence between the two of them and they stood there as if someone had pushed the button "Stop". They looked at each other and finally Aerith broke the silence.

"Wh-what? H-how can you-. "She was cut off by Cloud who now was holding and hugging her tightly.

What happened was that when Cloud grabbed her arm, he didn't go through it like it was transparent; he was actually holding it like he was holding a normal human arm. When Aerith tried to grab an object it always when through her but how could he even touch her?

"C-cloud how…? " "Shh, I only want to enjoy this moment as long as I can. I've waited for this since God knows when. I don't care why or how I can do this but if I am the only one that can touch you and you can touch then I'll do this as many times as needed until you're fed up with it. No, even then I would still continue. If I knew this sooner I would have done this in the beginning.

Aerith blushed and said calmly, "Is it okay if I embrace you back? I…"

"You don't have to ask. I knew that you wanted to know how it felt again, so go on. Try it." If they weren't in such a situation, we could call this almost a teasing but awfully cute moment.

Slowly Aerith put her hands behind Cloud's back in a softly way. She was barely touching him. Cloud noticed this and whispered against her ear. "Don't be afraid, I'm holding you aren't I? You can do it, I always thought about you as a miracle."

After hearing this Aerith embraced him tightly. She finally felt all this warmth she missed. The feeling of being held by someone. More importantly he was the one who was able to give her all this.

"Cloud…I love you."

"Yeah. W-wait what?" Cloud let her go and stared deeply into her eyes. Aerith smiled sweetly as she repeated her sentence and Cloud felt his heartbeat bumping harder in his chest. After hearing these words he wished so much to hear from her, he pulled her closely, smelling her flower perfumed hair. His wish finally came true.

Suddenly a bright light came shining from the hole in the roof of the church and the two of them stared up.

"It's here to bring me back."

"Back? Back where? I won't let you go. Cloud held Aerith even more tightly. No, he was finally able to touch her and now some light wanted to bring her someplace he doesn't even know the location of. Aerith stepped away from his embrace.

"I don't want to leave you and I don't want to go somewhere where you don't even exist but I'm a spirit and you're a human. Something's missing in me; this isn't my place to be." She closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears.

She opened her eyes soon enough when she felt someone holding her hands. "Look Aerith! We're floating."

It's true. They were floating in the air and they were heading upwards into the light that shone above them. Cloud glanced at Aerith who was looking worriedly to the ground.

"Aerith?" Hearing her name being called she rose her head up and looked at him.

"I know I don't have the right to ask you about it but would you be willing to leave everything behind to come with me?"

"I know for sure that I'll leave everything just to be with you forever" He pressed her hands to show how determinate he was.

"Are you really sure?"

"If I wasn't sure would I do this?" Cloud put his hand over Aerith's right cheek and bowed his head. He kissed her deeply, not too soft but not too rough either, it was just perfect. Her lips tasted like sweet harvested honey. For once flowers weren't involved.

The light engulfed them and they broke their kiss to look a last time at each other. Soon after they were gone. The two of them went together to the place where their dream would come true. To **their** Promised Land.

* * *

><p>So that's about it. I'm pretty proud how it turned out hehe. So please review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


End file.
